


Hana Underneath

by WoozleBucket



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 04:38:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7299898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoozleBucket/pseuds/WoozleBucket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Normal Boots and Hidden Block guys aren't the only colorful characters at Asagao Academy. Though I wouldn't exatly call this one "colorful"....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hana Underneath

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing for this fandom, and maybe the last. Dunno. And I also see a grievously small amount of Jordan Underneath stuff, like, anywhere. So here we go.
> 
> And if you've never seen Jordan Underneath, go watch him. Like, seriously. He's one of the coolest dudes I've seen on the Youtubes in a long while.

Hana had thought she’d been everywhere on Asagao’s campus. The cafeteria, Poppy, Bluebell, Primrose Halls, Shane’s roof. Heck, she’d even seen the enigmatic Boots Closet and lived (barely). But the basement? Now, that was new.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_“Okay, Hana, you just need to do one thing for us before you officially join,” Ian said._

_“But,” Jimmy had interrupted. “I thought she already officially joined.”_

_Ian glared at his friend before turning back to Hana. “Look, you just need to go to the basement to get something for me.”_

_Hana didn’t even know Asagao had a basement. “I didn’t even know Asagao had a basement.”_

_Ian ignored that and continued. “You just need to go down and look for a grey controller.”_

_“Why would there be a controller in the basement?” Hana asked._

_“Trust me,” Ian forbodingly said. “You don’t want to know.”_  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The first thing Hana noticed about the basement was how dark it was in it. It was pitch-black, making it nearly impossible for her to see anything. And of course she didn’t bring a flashlight. She pulled her phone out and shone the screen light around until she found the stairs. Keeping the door open, she made her way down the stairs and into the basement.

It took a couple minutes of looking, but Hana eventually found a grey controller matching Ian’s description. The weird thing was that it was hanging from its wire from an overhanging pipe. Hana reached up to attempt to untie it, but she was too short. In her struggle, she didn’t hear footsteps growing louder and louder until they stopped.

“Hello,” a voice said. “Do you need help?”

Hana squeaked and spun around, shining her phone in a boy’s too-pale face. He shielded his eyes from the light and backed away slightly, his hair falling into his face.

“Oh!” she squealed. “I’m sorry!”

She immediately moved the light down so that it wasn’t shining in his face. He moved his hand away and looked at her almost accusingly. 

“Well, that was rude,” he said.

“I said I was sorry,” Hana said.

He moved some of his shaggy hair out of his face. “I know.”

“Then why...never mind,” Hana groaned. “What’s your name?”

He looked surprised for a moment, almost as if he wasn’t used to being asked that. “Uh, Jordan.”

She smiled. “Hello Jordan. I’m Hana.”

His face lit up. “So you’re the Hana Ian was talking about.”

“You know Ian?”

“No,” he answered. 

Hana opened her mouth to say something else but decided against it. Jordan looked up at Ian’s controller and asked, “Do you still want help with that?”

Hana nodded with a smile. “Yes, please.”

He nodded, reached up, and untied the controller. “Funny.”

Hana asked, “What’s funny?”

“The last person who came to visit me was that British fellow.”

“How’s that funny?” she asked.

Jordan turned around and smiled at her. The smile was wide and he had a distant look in his eyes; it was creeping Hana out slightly. “I thought I killed him.”

Hana’s eyes grew wide and she stammered out, “W-what!?”

He didn’t answer the question and just held out the controller. “Here you go.”

She quickly grabbed it. 

“You’d better leave soon,” Jordan said. “I’m expecting company.”

Hana couldn’t help but ask, “How much company could you expect in a basement?”

He laughed, sounding like the villain from those old horror movies Hana’s father loved. “You, for one. Other than that, just D.J. and S.J.”

“Oh,” she squeaked. “They sound nice.”

“Oh, they’re not,” Jordan replied. “S.J.’s depressing and D.J.’s just….what’s the word?”

Hana started backing towards where she thought the stairs were. 

He snapped his fingers with another creepy smile. “Oh, yes. He’s just plain _demonic_.”

Hana turned around and bolted for the stairs, taking them two at a time. 

“Tell Ian I say “hi”!” Jordan called after her.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The Hidden Block Club was still sitting in their club room when Hana got back. She had run all the way there and was panting. Luke was the first to notice her and said, “Hey, guys, Hana’s back.”

Everyone looked up from what they were doing and at her. She marched over to Ian and shoved the controller into his face.

“Here,” she said before walking over to the opposite side of the table and plopping down next to Wallid.

Ian looked surprised. “I, uh, never actually put a controller down there.”

Hana felt a shiver slowly make its way up her spine. “Then why was there one down there?”

“I don’t know,” Ian answered. “I just wanted you out of the room so we could get celebratory cookies up here.”

She noticed the plate of chocolate-chip cookies sitting in the middle of the table for the first time. Caddy was already biting into one and Jeff was slowly sliding the plate towards himself and Jimmy, who was practically bouncing in his seat with excitement.

“But it was just tied there...on a pipe!” she protested. “And someone had to help me get it down!”

“Who the heck would be in the basement? Nobody goes down there on purpose.” Jeff asked.

Hana shrugged. “Some guy named Jordan.”

Caddy choked on his cookie making Ian smile slightly. Ian’s smile then dropped as he took in what Hana said.

“Hey Hana?” he slowly said. “Don’t go back to the basement.”

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, first time in this fandom. So if I got anything wrong that you can't possibly handle without dying, just complain in the usual place.
> 
> And, once again, go check out Jordan. You'll thank me later.


End file.
